


Magneticism

by AnimeGal93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Gravitation AU, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGal93/pseuds/AnimeGal93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a musician aspiring to make it big, the last thing he could afford was to be distracted. But once they met, there was no denying the unstoppable attraction. Too bad an attraction is the only thing these two share. Ereri</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¡capítulo uno! : el poder de los imanes

 

 

Eren Jaeger was playing guitar in the hallway at his high school when his super best friend Jean Kritchsten came into the room.

 

“What’s hanging, Jean?” Eren murmured as he strummed the guitar.

 

“Dude you know we have that gig coming up soon,” Jean Kirschteininein declared with a scowl. “You should be practicing more seriously.” Eren sighed and gazed out the window.

 

“What do you want from me? Nothing is inspiring to me anymore,”  he drawled. “I can’t even write one lousy song anymore.” He snapped his guitar in half! “Ahhhhh!!!! Can you even believe this!?! Is 3DMG sunk before its career even begaaaan1?!?” He stomped around the rrom.

 

“Dude calm down. You just need to take a break. Go for walk, get some coffee. Just cool off.” Jean Kisrtcheiein said sagely, running his hand through his long mullet.

 

“I can’t take a break!!! This song is due tomorrow!!!!!!!” Eren screamed in frustration.

 

“Hell, maybe you’ll even get inspiration on your walk.” Jean went on his way. “See ya.”

 

“God, he’s no help at all.” Eren sighed heavily, tossing the remains of his guitar into the trash bin. Shoving his hands into his inappropriately high-waisted denim jeans, he walked out into the cold damp night. He took his song out of his pocket. He was singing it aloud when a gust of wind blew it out of his hands!! Eren ran to catch it when someone caught it. It was a tall, slender dark brown-haired man.

 

“Did you write this?” He said after a moment.

 

“Yeah, what of it?” Eren groused. He waved his fist at the mysterious person. “You gotta problem with my diction?”

 

“This is trash. It belongs in the garbage,” he lit up a cigarette and said in a completely monotone voice. “Just take my advice kid, you have no future in the music industry. You’re completely lacking in every single way. I wouldn’t even wipe my ass with this shit.” He grinned evilly.

 

The world seemed to spin around eren. He was so mad he was dizzy. “You jerk! What right do you have to say that?!”

 

“I have every right to criticize a piece of shit like this if I see it. In fact I’ll be doing the world a favor by getting rid of this monstrosity.” The guy said before setting the paper ablaze with his cigarette.

 

“Agggghhhhh!!” Eren yelled. “What are you doooooing! Don’t you know how many hours of hard work I put into that!” He reached but all that was left was ashes. They slipped between his fingers. He fell to his knees in misery.

 

“If that’s the output of your hard work then you really are nothing more than a snot-nosed little kid fresh out of his diapers. You know nothing.” He put his cigarette out on the pavement at Eren’s knees and stalked off, his coattails swaying in the wind. Eren stared at his retreating back. Tears welled in his opticals.

 

“Aw, who cares what some random jerk has to say anyway?” He said pouting. But he couldn’t ignore the weird congested feeling in his chest.

 

\---The next day---

 

“Here!!1 I completed the song! Ta-dadada-dada!!” Eren yelled waving the paper in Jean’s face. Jean grabbed it and read it quickly.

 

“This is actually pretty good. See, I told you going on a break would help!” Jean said with a knowing smile.

 

“YOu have no idea what happened to me last night!!! I was accosted by this scoundrel. He burned my lyrics in half!!” Eren yelled at the ceiling. “He SAID it was complete trash! That jerk!”

 

“Are you sure his words weren’t exactly what you needed to hear, though?” Jean inquired. “Maybe you ended up doing better to spite him, in which case, it wasn’t such a bad thing after all--was it, Eren?”

 

Eren pondered this to himself with sullen frown. Could he be right? he thought. Even if it did help me, he didn’t have to be so mean about it!

 

Eren turned on the TV to ignore Jean. There was an interview broadcasting on the national news channel.

 

“What inspires you to write your novels?” The interviewer asked. The camera slowly panned over and… there he was. The jerk from last night!

 

Eren screeched, “That’s himmmmmmmm!” He yelled pointing at the tv.

 

“No way, that’s Levi Riavellie!” Jean exclaimed.

 

“...Who?” Eren said.

 

“He’s a renowned novelist. He wrote “Vikings in Love,” that best selling novel.” Jean howled.

 

“Wow, really? What’s that about?” Eren questioned.

 

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is practicing your new song!” Jean said wiping out his bass. “Let’s get playing!”

 

“Hell yeah!” Eren grinned. “Wait… I broke my guitar!”

 

\--------Later that day------

 

Eren was walking in the park. He felt bad because he couldn’t practice. He needed to get a new guitar. He got to a crosswalk and waited for the light to turn green to walk. That’s when he saw it. A 2014 Ferrari LaFerrari with tinted windows but, somehow he knew who was behind the wheel. Eren couldn’t stop himself. He ran right into the road.

 

“Stoooooooooooooooop!!!” Eren screamed with his arms waving in the air. The car screeched to a halt only inches away from him. The window on the driver’s side was rolled down. Levi’s head poked out.

 

“What the hell are you doing? Ya damn brat! If you have a death wish, don’t involve me in it!” Levi said in a moderately angry way.

 

“I wasn’t trying to!! I just… I just… needed to see you.” Eren mumbled, blushing. Now that he was here in front of Levi, he was at a loss for words.

 

“Fine. Get in.” Levi tsked. Eren jumped in, overjoyed.

 

“Where are we going?” Eren asked.

 

“Somewhere we can talk in quiet. Now shut yer trap.” Levi said, blowing out a puff of smoke. They sat in silence for several minutes before arriving at an opulent apartment building.

 

“Wow!!! Is this where you live, Levi?!” Eren screeched. He couldn’t believe it. This place looked so expensive!

 

“Come on, ya damn brat.” Levi said walking into the building. Eren followed him in. Once they entered, Levi had him sit on the couch. He lit another cigarette. “So,” he began. “Why are you stalking me?”

 

This enraged Eren. He stood up in outrage. “I am NOT stalking you!” He clenched his fists. “I just… I came to prove you wrong!” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ticket. Levi didn’t take it but just glared at Eren.

 

“Prove me wrong… with this?” Levi snorted.

 

“It’s the ticket to a talk show we’ll be performing at! W-We’ll be opening for another band, so--”

 

“Since when was your piece of shit band good enough to get on TV?” Levi said, blowing out a puff of smoke again.

 

“Apparently we have a manager, or something?” Eren shrugged, pouting.

 

“So, what? What are you trying to prove, you brat?” Levi snarled snapping his cigarette. “I don’t have time to play your kiddie games.”

 

“That I do have a future in the music industry, that’s what I’m trying to prove!!” Eren replied. “You have to come and hear my new song! And then, you have to take back what you said!”

 

“Are you in love with me or something?” Levi said, smirking evilly.

 

“What?!!! I’m not!! I just want you to go to my show!” Eren shouted. Levi snatched the ticket from Eren’s hand and tore it to pieces.

 

“You think I don’t know a lost cause when I see one? I don’t need to hear your new song to know you have no potential. Now stop wasting my time. I can’t play wetnurse to you anymore.” Levi’s eyes showed fury and malice. Eren knew there was no point now in trying to get Levi to see his show so he left the apartment dejectedly.

 

\--------A few weeks later-------

 

It was the day of the concert. Eren and Jean had practiced their new song to death. They were as ready as they could be. They would be on stage in a few minutes. Jean was meditating in their dressing room while Eren was pacing.

 

“Aughhg! How can you be so calm?! I’m about to have a heart attack!” Eren screamed in frustration.

 

“It’s because I’m meditating. You should too. You’ll feel a lot better.” Jean said sensibly.

 

“This is no time for meditating! We should be getting ready! We’re going to be on stage in, like, 5 minutes!” Eren yelled.

 

“Heh, why even bother?” Came a voice from behind them. Eren turned to see a group of three people, a burly blonde guy, a tall black haird guy, and a blond girl. The blonde guy was the one who spoke. “Don’t try too hard, little newbies. All you gotta do is get the crowd nice and warmed up for us,” he sneered.

 

“Oh, are you the band we’re opening for?” Jean asked.

 

“Duh, we’re the Titan Shifters.” The blonde guy said smugly.

 

“Huh, I’ve never heard of you.” Eren said shrugging and turning away from them, bored.

 

“How dare you, you little worm! We are the Titan Shifters!” The blonde guy yelled.

 

“Don’t get too cocky,” the petite blonde woman finally said. “We’re the ones everyone came here to see, not you.”

 

Their manager came into the room. “Hey, guys! What’re you doing? You have to get on stage now!”

 

Eren grabbed his guitar and stalked past the Titan Shifters. It was time to rock!

  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Capitula Dos: una actuación se tuvo

 

Eren arrivws on the stafge ajd stepped up to the miake. “How’s everybody doing today?!!!”

There was a dull murmer from the crowd.

“I said, ‘how’s everybody doing today?/1” Eren screeched.

“We’re here for the titan shifters so not too well.” The audience in unionson.

“Weeelllll, exusem me!!! We’re like a billin times better than the stupid titan shiters and w’ere gonna rock you socks ooff!!” Eren shook his fist at the crowd.

“It’s ok, Eren. Let’s let our music hit the audience. They’ll see how good we really are.” Jean roared.

“Damn straint, Jean. That’s exacly what I was thinking!” Eren said. But, before he could even finish the first note he noticed a familiar face in the crowd. It was…….. Levi. Time frest as it it stood still. He couldn’t bealived ihis eyes.

Eren couldn’t believe his eyes. There Levi was. IN the crowd. Time festl as if it stood still.

“Eren couldn’t belive his eyres. In the crowd there he was… Levil. Time feslt as if it stood still” Jean said.

Eren stood still. How can I play when he’s here? He’s opinonn manner tod much. It was too scard to play.

_“Pain without love, Paiiiin, can’t get enough, Paiiiiin, I like rough,    ‘cause if I didn’t feel pain, I’d feel nothing at allllllllllllllll!”_

The aucidence couldn’t believe their eys. IT was……. Marco. The famious singer. Who was so much fame that the audience was hsocked. Eren was also shocked. Because the singer he most loued up too were Marco. And here he was singing Eren’s song11!! Marco walked on stage and continued singing.

_“Your sick of feeling numbe, your sick o f being the only one, I’ll take you by the hadn and I’ll show you a would you can understand”_

Eren regains his courage and starts singing along. And then Jean is really getting into and rocked out hardcore.

_“This life is fille diwht hurt,  When happiness doesn’t’ work, Trust ME and take my had, when the listhsf go off you’ll undstaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand~”_

Suddenly, Eren felt something wet drip on him then an avalance of liquid fell ontop of him!! Eren looked at his hands. IT was paoint. Red paint. Like blood. That was hardcore!!!!! Eren jammed even harder. Everyone was screaming in joy!! Up in the rafters, the titan shifters sulked. Because theire plan had failed.

_“Pain without love, Paiiiin, can’t get enough, Paiiiiin, I like rough,    ‘cause if I didn’t feel pain, I’d feel nothing at allllllllllllllll!”_

Eren looked up and stared at Levi as he sang. Every word felt as though it was directed at him. Levi had caused so much pain is his life. He’d destroyed Eren’s song. He had mocked and humiliated him. And yet…. Eren couldn’t stop thinking of him. They finishe d plyaing. They exit the stage to a roaring applause.

“Hahha, do you hear that?! We rocked out there tonight dude!” Eren exclamedd.

“And it was thanks to Marco here that we did. If hed hadn’t come on stage you would have choked.” Jean scolded.

“That wasn’t my fault! Levil showed up.” Eren grumbled.

“What did you say about me, ypu dirty diaper bayby.” Levi said. “I don’t have time for little kids.”

“Then why are you here?” Eren glared at him.

“I came to see the Titan Shifters,” Levin gbblsd. “I can’t help if your shitty nasty as band preformed before them.”

Suddenly Jean reached out and grabbed lefi by the collar. He started pumbelling him in the face.

“What are you doing? Jean?” Eren questioned Jean.

“We’ve let this motherfucker get away with too much!” Jean howled. He threw levi on the ground. Levil curled up in a little ball and cried. Eren called 911. He rode in the ambulance with levi.  Jean watched the aumblance leave inside a cop car. He was bing arrested for attempted murder. Suddenly, the heart monitor flatlined. “WE need a dyfubfator, stat!!” The doctor ordered. Eren watched in horror as he watched them man he loved dying.

_“Pain without love, Paiiiin, can’t get enough, Paiiiiin, I like rough,    ‘cause if I didn’t feel pain, I’d feel nothing at allllllllllllllll”_

“Cleeeear!” The docort elucated Levi’s chets. “Don’t you did on me dammit”

_“Pain without love, Paiiiin, can’t get enough, Paiiiiin, I like rough,    ‘cause if I didn’t feel pain, I’d feel nothing at allllllllllllllll”_

Eren cried as it seemed Levi would never awken. The doctor started punching levi in the chest. “Why?? Why would you die?” The doctor was crying too. “You have to writed the sequel to Vikings in Love: Too Much Viking Trouble.”

“I don’t plan to write a sequel to that.” Levi mutterd.

“….What?” The docor was mad. He charged up his paddles and prepared to shock levi to death.

“NOOOOO!” Eren shouted and pushed the doctor. The doctor fell to the ground and his head got knocked in. “Oh no! Now I’ve become the murderer!”

He decided then that he would never be caught. “I’m taking over this ambulance! We’re on the run from the cops, Levi.”

“I don’t understand what going on.”

 

The End


End file.
